<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ayyyy sneak peak (literally just a oneshot bye) by valedvibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103881">ayyyy sneak peak (literally just a oneshot bye)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes'>valedvibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HEYYY LOOK ITS ANOTHER STORY IDEA WOAH, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ayyyy sneak peak (literally just a oneshot bye)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The metallic iron blade poked at my throat, piercing cold. My breath was shaky. The hot tears flowed down my face like a lake. </p><p>I was able to get a small glance at my face through the blades reflection. I looked like a mess. I don't usually look like this.</p><p>"Any last words, Princey?" He mocked, bringing my childhood name to revival. His eyes looked at me, analyzing my body. His foot was on my stomach, slowly pushing down as he awaited my response, his sword still at my throat. </p><p>I muttered my last words.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>